Didn't You Know?
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Ara, didn't you know? Those two are going out now." Natsu/Gray. OneShot


**A/N: My first Fairy Tail ficcy~~**

**My fav couple of course: NatsuxGray**

**Real short and... yeah**

**as expected of a oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I no own. If I did, explicit contents are sure to ensue.  
**

* * *

Lucy had no idea how it started. There never were any hints of the relationship between two of her best friends. So how come…?

Well, perhaps she can blame it on _that_ day.

It started with the normal routine; waking up, getting dressed, arriving at the guild. She was greeted by a giant burst of fire and ice, only managing to dodge it by a hair's breath.

"You only ate 16 cups you bastard! The 17th you melted and drank!" Gray's voice shouted from the frozen half of the guild.

"Makes no difference! You only ate 13 bowls! I won!" replied Natsu from the other side, blazing with the dragon slayer's magic fire.

"A BOWL IS BIGGER THAN A CUP!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

A huge burst of flame shot out simultaneously with the huge block of ice, meeting in the middle and bursting into shards once more.

"Lucy! Can you do something?" Mirajane's strangely cheerful voice called from somewhere behind the invisible counter; half slick with ice and the other scorched black by fire.

Sure, it helped that Lucy was in a rather irritated mood today.

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Both the ice and the fire instantly retreated, revealing the fearful faces of two teenage boys.

"Lucy!" they cried at the same time, instantly turning around and snarling at each other. "Don't copy me!"

They both jerked and turned once more when the Stellar Mage took an intense step forward, shaking the whole bar to silence. Both ice and fire turned their heads slowly, in sync with Lucy's stride, only relaxing their tensed poise when the girl sat down in front of the smiling Mirajane.

Instantly, the bar retreated back to its normal ways, as if nothing had happened. Natsu plopped down at a table, breath slightly hitched. Gray was the same, except onto a swivel chair. Both had forgotten that even with Erza on a mission, they can't give in to their adversary's "provocations". Not with Lucy around.

Things were peaceful for a few hours. Lucy announced the job her, Natsu, and Gray were taking tomorrow. Other members came and went. Erza returned for the briefest second to greet everyone before striding off again, claiming there was unfinished business. It was near sunset, in fact, that the Stellar Mage remembered it had all started…

"Oi Lucy," Gray had called from his place at the edge of the guild. "Why do we have to take on this job anyways?"

"Because," Lucy answered without looking up from her drink. "It's a pretty simple job, concerning you two's powers. And it's in a pretty secluded place, so it'd be hard to destroy anything while you're at it." When she finally turned at the last words, she sighed.

"Gray, what happened to your shirt?"

Like usual, Gray didn't bother answering, but instead turned around to read the description of the job once more with a skeptical face.

But unlike usual, Natsu called from the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Put some clothes on."

Strange as it is that _Natsu_ of all people would care, it was the tone that caught Lucy, and many more people's attention. It wasn't an insulting tone as he had often used in the past. It was more like a demand; a headstrong plea.

"What's it to you?" Gray scowled, swiveling around on his chair to face the redhead. Everyone was staring now, packing up their valuables as to save them in case another fight breaks out.

But the whole guild was surprised when instead of jumping up and yelling something at the Ice Mage, Natsu stood up _calmly_ and simply walked over to Gray, whom, all this time held a slightly hostile, but more curious glance towards the Dragon Slayer.

More surprised headed the way. Once reaching his destination, Natsu bent over next to Gray's ear, whom, for some reason, didn't recoil back like everyone expected. Everything was silent, but even to the strongest hearing, they only heard soft whispers. Lucy, being the closest to them, caught the words, "Wouldn't… anybody else… see your…"

To the others, it was just a plain strange sight when Natsu leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his face while Gray flushed bright red. With a light inclination of his head towards the side, the redhead headed out the door. Gray followed, but a faint blush on his cheeks as he mumbled a bit, something about a selfish bastard while pulling on the shirt that had disappeared and reappeared miraculously. Fairy Tail could only stare after the swinging door, all too shocked at the strange phenomenal to say anything. Mirajane was the first one to snap out of it.

"Ara, didn't you know? Those two are going out now."

"…EH?!?!?!"


End file.
